Cryptids and Myths Wiki:Workshop/Loch Ness monster
: Other names: : Country reported: Eberhart, George (2002) Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology Description Physical evidence Photographs Sonar recordings Artifacts Sightings Undated circa 580 1771 1871 or 1872 circa late 1880's .]] Diver Duncan Macdonald allegedly sighted a "frog as big as a goat" during a dive in Loch Ness at an unspecified point in the late 1880's.ShukerNature: A FROG AS BIG AS A GOAT - THE MOST MYSTIFYING LOCH NESS MONSTER SIGHTING EVER? According to the ''Northern Chronicle (reporting some 50 years later), after a vessel carrying a cargo of guano struck a reef in Loch Ness and sank: :"Still hoping to salve the wreck, the owner secured the services of Mr Duncan Macdonald, a noted diving expert, who was at the time employed at the Crinan Canal. Mr Macdonald duly arrived, and it was from the Caledonian Canal Company's diving-barge that he carried out operations. After having made a descent of thirty feet, Mr Macdonald signalled that he wished to come up, and, on being questioned as to whether there was any sign of the ship, he said there was none. From this it was obvious that further attempts would be useless, so he was undressed, and the party prepared to make for Fort-Augustus, their headquarters." :"Now one man in the party, having heard stories of a strange creature which was said to live in the loch, began to question the diver. The latter, however, was at first rather diffident about taking any part in the conversation. Yet, since the others knew that anything he might tell them would be perfectly true, they persisted, and finally the diver said that he saw a strange creature that day." :"It lay, he said, on a ledge of rock, on the self-same ledge, apparently, on which the keel of the wrecked vessel had rested, about thirty feet down. There, he continued, lay a queer-looking beast, which he described as something in the nature of a huge frog. It stared at him, but, as it showed neither ferocity nor fear, he did not disturb it. In his own words he "saw that the beast made no effort to interfere with me, and I did not interfere with it." As to size, the diver said the creature was "as big as a goat, or a good wedder male sheep."" :"The story, exactly as given, was told by Mr Donald Fraser, lock-keeper, Fort Augustus, who often heard the diver (his own grand-uncle) tell it many years ago. Naturally, this incident raises some very important questions, and the first is – Is the frog-like creature related in any way to the "monster" or "monsters" which inhabit Loch Ness? Or does the diver's story show that such creatures are entirely different from the present "monster"?" :"If this be so, it is not unreasonable to presume that they might prove to be the form, or perhaps one of the forms of life with which – who can tell? – Loch Ness abounds, and on which the "monster" sustains itself." 1919 1923 1932 1933 1934 1936 1938 1947 1951 1952 1954 1955 1957 1960 1962 1963 1967 1968 1969 1970 1971 1972 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1982 1983 1987 1993 1996 1997 1999 2000 2001 Expeditions Theories Mistaken identity Plesiosaur Basilosaurid Long-necked seal Long-necked otter Marine invertebrate Other theories Confirmed hoaxes 1930's 1972 2003 2004 2005 Further cryptozoological reading Notes and references Category:Workshop